Gold of Greece
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A Lupin III script, read and respond, please. :)


The Gold Of Greece   
  
Note: This is an idea inspired by the action/science fiction mix of "Legend of the Gold of Babylon".  
  
"I'm not an alien..."—a quote from MST 3000 ("This Island Earth")  
  
$ Cast $  
  
Lupin:  
  
Jigen:  
  
Goemon:  
  
Fujiko:  
  
Dominique:  
  
Matthew:  
  
Christina:  
  
Jean-Luke:  
  
Bateau: (a protégé for Zenigata)  
More characters when I think of them  
  
Scene 1—The Lupin III Home  
  
Dominique: (writing in her diary) It's been a rather eventful day. I have received a second job teaching martial arts. Of course, I still have my old job as (chuckles) Anne Frank. I still can't believe people fall for that routine ! I will soon have to get ready for dinner. Jean will be home soon, and Christina will be home from school. (stretches, and yawns a little) However, I am still bored. I need, no, I crave action. I don't want to be stuck here for another week. But, you don't care about that...That's trivial. I have to get to more important matters at hand. So, if anything exciting happens this week, well, I shall tell you about it later. Yours Truly, Dominique.  
  
(Slams diary shut and heads toward the kitchen to make hamburgers and French fries)  
  
Jean: (walking into the house) Mmmm ! American food !  
  
Dominique: (happily) I knew you would like American food.  
  
(Quickly fixes dinner, and Christina sets the table)  
  
Christina: (embracing her mother) I learned so much in school today. I even met a new kid named Matthew.  
  
Dominique: (interested) Really ? (pauses) Do you think you'd like to invite him over here to play this weekend ?  
  
Christina: Sure. I'll just email him after I'm done eating.  
  
(They all eat. Jean comments on what a wonderful meal Dominique has made. There is an exchange of hugs, kisses. They all bathe and go to bed.)  
  
Scene 2—Matthew and Christina  
  
(the next day)  
  
(Christina and Matthew are playing hide and seek. Dominique notices the two are speaking an entirely different language. It's not Japanese, it's not French, and it's definitely not English...)  
  
Christina: (Walking up to her mother) Matthew said he wants to talk to you. Something he says that you should know.  
  
Dominique: That's great. Send him here.  
  
Christina: (Speaking in Matt's tongue) It's alright. You can see my mother now.  
  
Matt: (answering in his mother tongue) Good. I'm glad. (speaks to Dominique in English) I have come to tell you about a treasure located in Greece. Only I know where it is located, and only I can lead you to it.  
  
Dominique: (becoming interested) Treasure ? Really ? (slanting eyebrow) How do you know of this treasure ?  
  
Matt: I was chosen to find the ones prophesized to find the ancient gold of Greece. My leaders back on my home planet demand my success. Of course, with you and your friends, there is no doubt I will succeed.  
  
Dominique: I like your optimism, Matthew. But, we shall have to see what happens when it happens. (calls Christina) Come here, Christina. Go inside and play with daddy. It's getting late, Matthew. You can sleep in the guest room. (watches them walk away, in a near whisper, to herself) I have some planning to do...  
  
Scene 3—"The Plan"  
  
Fuji: So, we're all going to Greece, no questions asked ?  
  
Lupin: That's correct, my dear !  
  
Fuji: But, what about Lupin IV ?  
  
Lupin: We'll find a nanny. Don't worry, I've already called her. Her name's Beatrice. She'll be here soon and we'll have no worries. You'll see... (packing his suitcase) Go on, get in there...Wretched clothing ! (pushes the clothes into the suitcase and groans trying to shut it. All the clothes fly out and a pair of boxers lands on his head, he growls, rolling his eyes)  
  
Fuji: (laughs) Here. We'll pack the suitcase together !  
  
(They pack together)  
  
Fuji: Tada ! You see, working together got the job done faster !  
  
Lupin: Then, why didn't we do it earlier ?  
  
Fuji: (sarcastically) Lupin !  
  
(Beatrice arrives and Lupin IV is placed in her care. We see Lupin leave with Fujiko in the Fiat. We hear classic rock n' roll over the radio, such as "Free Ride". Lupin picks up Jigen first.)  
  
Jigen: (smoking)  
  
Lupin: Still a bachelor I see.  
  
Jigen: (sarcastically) What's it to you, smart-aleck ?  
  
Lupin &Fujiko: (chuckle) Same old Jigen.  
  
(they pick up Goemon)  
  
Jigen: How did Murisama take it ?  
  
Goemon: My leaving ? Oh, she's fine. She knows it's my destiny to go out searching for treasure. Fortunately, she can take care of my son, Goemon II.  
  
Lupin: Soon, Dominique should be on the scene...Aha ! (Sees her in his rear view mirror) There she is ! Hi !  
  
Dominique: Hey, Lupin !  
  
Lupin: (intrigued) Who's the kid ?  
  
Dominique: This is Matthew. He's going to lead us to the treasure !  
  
Lupin: Ok, then you get in front...We'll follow you. (she pulls out in front)  
  
(They follow behind Dominique's red '59 Chevy. They then, go across the water, since their cars are seaworthy. Hiding, Bateau finally makes his appearance. His appearance is set to the theme of Dragnet, one of my favorite cops/robbers type of movie. He looks very much like Joe Friday.)  
  
Bateau: Ok, men. There they go. On my mark...We follow them and surround them. 1...2...3...Go ! (The officers begin to follow Lupin and the gang)  
  
Scene 4—Arrival At Greece/Capture  
  
(Goemon looks behind him and sees cops)  
  
Goemon: It's the cops !  
  
Lupin: (pounding his fists on the wheel) Damn !  
  
Jigen: Well, don't just panic...floor it, (urgently) FLOOR IT ! (Lupin puts the petal to the metal, and Dominique does the same. However, they realize that speeding up is all for naught since about 100 policemen are surrounding them. Dominique tries to defend her friends, but she is shot in the side, and her car comes to a halt.)  
  
Lupin: (screaming in rage) Dominique !  
  
Bateau: Give it up, Lupin. We have you surrounded. Either come peacefully or I will kill you.  
  
Lupin: Ok, ok you win, Inspector Bateau...(he puts his hands up)  
  
(As they are being taken away to a jail...)  
  
Fuji: What about the boy ?  
  
Jigen: And, of Dominique ?  
  
Bateau: The boy will be staying with me. I have much to ask of him. As for Dominique...She'll be fine.  
  
Goemon: Good, for if she were dead, I'd personally have to destroy you for killing a fellow samurai.  
  
Bateau: Yeah, well...I really don't care ! (puts them all behind bars and walks away with Matt haughtily)  
  
Scene 6—In Captivity  
  
Dominique: (we "see" her flutter her eyelashes as she awakens) M-Matt ? (realizing) What have you done with Matt, you monster ?  
  
Bateau: I just asked him some questions, is that such a crime ? (laughs)  
  
Dominique: (sighs in relief, but grimaces in pain) Did you have to shoot me ?  
  
Bateau: (nervously) Uh, well, not really. Forgive me, ma'am.  
  
Dominique: (bows in forgiveness) Forgiveness granted. (pauses) Take heed of my vow though, Inspector. We are going to bust out of here...tonight.  
  
Bateau: (guffaws) Yeah, sure ! How ? (matter of fact) You can't escape from Inspector Tokinawa...It's impossible ! (he leaves, still laughing)  
  
Dominique: What an arrogant jackanapes !  
  
Lupin: Hey, hey ! Calm down kid ! I'm sure we'll get out of here. I don't know just how yet, but we will.  
  
Dominique: (looking at him through the bars, he slips his hand through and she's able to hold it) Matt will get us out of here.  
  
Lupin: How ?  
  
Dominique: I don't know, but I have a good feeling that he will somehow get us out of here, then we'll be home free !  
  
Lupin: Marvelous. (yawns) Sweet dreams, kid. God bless.  
  
Dominique: And may He bless you as well, Lupin. (They both fall asleep)  
  
Scene 7—Breaking Out of Jail  
  
Matt: (he melts the bars of both cells and then he gently pokes everyone in the side to wake them)  
  
Wake up, Dominique !  
  
Dominique: (overwhelmed) You melted the bars !  
  
Goemon: Inconceivable !  
  
Jigen: Do you have magical powers that we don't know of ?  
  
Fuji: Yeah, are you a sorcerer ?  
  
Matt: No. I'm an alien.  
  
(All of them, except Dominique are perplexed and totally of mixed emotions.)  
  
Lupin: COOL !  
  
Matt: Shall we be going ? (he takes Dominique's hand and Lupin's hand) Everyone hold hands. I'm going to teleport you to the Greek ruins.  
  
Fuji: How kind (mutters) I think...  
  
Matt: It's perfectly safe, Fujiko, don't worry.  
  
(he teleports to the Greek ruins in a matter of seconds)  
  
Scene 8—Greek Ruins/Bateau's Folly  
  
Matt: (everyone is holding hands because it is dark) There are many traps that await us. Be wary.  
  
(While they are running Fuji falls into a trap)  
  
Fuji: A little help, please ?  
  
(They help her out)  
  
Matt: You see ? That was the first trap. However, I grow weary of traps, so I'll just teleport you to the treasure room. (he teleports)  
  
(We see the words "meanwhile" on the screen...)  
  
Bateau: W-What ?! They got away ! No one escapes from Inspector Tokinawa ! Men...  
  
Officers: Yes, Sir ? (they salute)  
  
Bateau: I will not rest until Lupin and his gang are back in captivity !  
  
Officer #1: Do you think that is such a good idea ? Don't you think we should just let them have what they want ?  
  
Bateau: (Angered) Tochiro, are you on their side ?! No, these men and women are criminals and I want them arrested !  
  
Officer #2: But, Inspector...There are plenty of criminals that are worse than Lupin and his gang.  
  
Bateau: (stopping, and looking directly at Officer #2) Onsen ?  
  
Officer #2: (saluting proudly) Yes, Sir ?  
  
Bateau: Shut up.  
  
Officer #2: Yes, Sir ! Shutting up, Sir !  
  
Bateau: (hand over face, muttering in agony) Moron.  
  
Scene 9—Take The Treasure/Out Run The Law  
  
(They reach the treasure room, and we hear a part of "The Underground City" from Star Wars: Episode I)  
  
All: (except for Matt) Wow !  
  
Jigen: Come on, let's grab all we can before the cops catch up with us !  
  
(They grab all the gold they can, and they run back to their cars. Matt awaits his ride home.)  
  
Matt: My purpose here is fulfilled. I'm sure the children of the future will meet more of my kind, but until then, God be with you.  
  
Lupin: You too, kid !  
  
Fuji/Goemon/Dominique/Jigen: Thanks !  
  
Matt: (being "beamed" aboard) Don't mention it.  
  
(Then, the cops arrive. We hear a familiar melody, reggae in fact. "Bad Boys".)  
  
Lupin: Too late, Inspector ! We're outta here !  
  
Bateau: No one escapes me !  
  
Lupin: You sure those cars are seaworthy, my friend ? (laughs) I doubt it very seriously !  
  
(Lupin and the gang start heading over the sea.)  
  
Bateau: Go, go, go !  
  
Jigen: (mockingly) Go speed racer, go !  
  
(They all laugh...Soon, Bateau's car, along with the other police cars, sink...)  
  
Bateau: (in terror) MY CAR ! No, no, nooo ! Not my Mustang ! (breaks down)  
  
Officer #2: Perhaps you should take a break...Rest a while.  
  
Bateau: (nods head in defeat) I don't give up that easily. As soon as I am done resting, I want you men searching for Lupin, got it ?  
  
Officers: Yes, Sir !  
  
Bateau: (sighs) Come on, let's go home. (head hung low, we hear the sad strains of "Hill Street Blues")  
  
Scene 10—Back Home Again (hey, that rhymes)  
  
Dominique: (writing in Diary) I think that all along, Christina knew that Matt was unique. She also knows I'm a thief and she doesn't seem to mind that. After all, I grew up as a thief and samurai warrior despite the fact I was Canadian born and raised. But, I knew all along that Japan was going to be my home one way or another. Jean seemed to enjoy taking care of Christina, and he is always busy, especially now since in the summer heat, criminals are more likely to commit crimes. I hear the reason for that is they become irritated and want to irritate someone else, or it's boredom. Either way you look at it, all criminals have more fun during the summer. (she laughs) It has been a rather exciting week. I actually conversed with another being from another world. I must say, I was quite flattered that he chose myself and my friends to seek out the treasure of Greece.  
  
Lupin seems to be doing fine. He's using the gold to pay for Lupin IV's education. He was even a little generous and gave the nanny, Beatrice some gold for herself. She was so grateful, she didn't know what to say to him. Goemon, is also using the gold to further Goemon II's education. He also built a small shrine (to me it looks immense !) for Murisama...How romantic ! Jigen is using the gold to make his "bachelor's "shack"" look more like a home. Sometimes I can't help but feel sorry for Jigen. I know I shouldn't, but he's always been missing that special someone in his life, but I admire his patience. However, he has this passionate side that I've been able to see myself, and I couldn't believe it when I first realized he was so passionate. I am sure he will find someone soon, but for now, he is waiting. What still amazes me about Jigen is the fact that he can smoke without anything terrible (such as cancer) happening to him. How does he do it ? I don't know... As for me, I'm using the gold for bills and for Christina's education. I am awaiting tomorrow. Tomorrow holds much adventure for me, but I take each day one at a time. Yours Truly, Dominique. (She shuts her Diary and we see her open and close the door, the light coming into the study.)  
  
Roll Credits. (We hear "Walking on the Air" from the animated classic "The Snowman")  
  
Thanks to all of the actors and actresses. God bless you, and may you live long and prosper.  
  
The Creator: Elizabeth B.  
  
The Date Finished: June 9, 1999 


End file.
